Fever
by liquid-thought
Summary: Most friends watch movies and eat a lot of junk food during sleepovers. Alfie, Cas and Dean aren't like most friends.


They know it isn't exactly normal, what they do. Most high school friends that stay over at each others' houses, especially boys, don't sleep in the same bed. Well, girls might, but girls are really good at that platonic space sharing shit. Some guys might be, but Dean isn't one of those guys. He would never dare do anything like this with Victor. Hell no, if Vic's staying over, he crashes on the couch. Same with Michael and all of Dean's other friends. Except his best friends. Somehow Alfie and Cas never really outgrew the disregard of personal space thing with him like everyone else.

When they were little they'd share a bed and now that they're all seventeen it hasn't stopped. Which, yeah, it's not normal on those grounds alone. It gets even more out of the realm of normalcy around one thirty when Dean wakes up hard. Normally if he were alone he'd just take care of it on his own. But he isn't alone. Alfie and Cas are staying over for the weekend. So instead, he rolls to his left and slings an arm over whoever's nearest. It feels like Alfie, maybe. Dean thinks Cas might've untangled himself to take a leak or get a snack. Or maybe he just fell on the floor again. Guy's a heavy sleeper.

Dean pushes his hips forward and takes a deep breath. Definitely Alfie. Cas uses Dean's shampoo when he stays over, but Alfie brings his own coconut stuff. Immediately the smaller teen stirs, making a quiet noise, something happy. Maybe it isn't normal, but they all like it. Alfie pushes back and Dean gasps, pulling his friend closer. His lips press to the soft skin just below the dark blond hair tickling his nose. There's another little noise, a soft humming moan that Dean thinks really shouldn't turn him on as much as it does. As much as he loves fucking girls, feeling all those curves and hearing the high pitch of their voices, no girl could ever make him quite as crazy as Cas or Alfie.

The only thing he really regrets is that they've never done this face to face. Every time it happens, it's always a slow grind against someone's ass or thigh, faces buried in backs and necks. No names are said and in the end they just go back to sleep. They don't talk about it, they just leave everything as it is. Right now, Dean is just awake enough to want to do something about it and just tired enough not to talk himself out of it. His cock slips into the crack of Alfie's ass, something that he knows his friend likes. Even through his boxers and Alfie's pajama pants he knows when he rubs against the other teen's hole. He knows because every time it happens Alfie makes this desperate noise and presses back even harder.

"De–ahh." There's no doubt in Dean's mind that Alfie was just about to moan his name. He stops grinding, his dick throbbing and really not agreeing with his decision. Alfie tenses and Dean knows him well enough to know that he's thinking he fucked up. Maybe there are words for this sort of thing, but it's almost two in the goddamn morning and really, he just wants Alfie to moan his name.

He nuzzles his way to Alfie's neck and bites, letting his hand slide further down his friend's smooth stomach. This is something else they've never done, hands on dicks other than their own. Tired as he is, he doesn't realize he's probably left a hickey until it's too late, but Alfie's gone back to being all soft and pushing his ass against Dean's cock, so what does it matter? The edge of his pinkie trails under the edge of Alfie's pants and he thinks that right about here is where the apprehension should hit, but instead he shoves in and grabs his friend's dick.

Alfie squirms in his arms when he squeezes, whimpering weakly under his breath. "Nn, _fuck_! Dean."

Now that the floodgates are open, Dean figures they may as well go all the way with this. Cas isn't in the room, so it'll be funny to see his face when he gets back. Dean lets go of Alfie's cock and turns him over, rolling them both until Dean's on his back and their groins are lined up. A sharp gasp from Alfie makes him grin, the shock on the blond's face is adorable.

He can feel the hard length of Alfie's cock right against his and he sighs softly, the pressure's different now, better. Alfie makes the next move, leaning in to kiss Dean right on the mouth. A low moan shakes Dean's chest, one of his hands sliding down to grab at his friend's ass. Fabric slips under his fingers and frustrates him, so he hastily shoves his hand inside. Alfie's arms bracket his head against the pillows and his lean thighs flex against Dean's hips when they begin to move into each other.

Dean cups the back of Alfie's head and deepens the kiss, groaning at the feeling of their tongues sliding together. The hinges of the door creak and Dean looks over to see Cas frozen in the doorway, faint glow of a nightlight making him just a blue silhouette.

"C'mon, Cas." Dean's voice is hushed, but he knows Cas heard him.

Alfie looks over next and jerks his head off toward the empty half of Dean's bed. Cas takes a deep breath and closes the door slowly, walking over as quietly as possible. He crawls in beside them and Alfie moves to straddle one of Dean's thighs, leaving the other open for Cas. There's a lot of nervous glancing, Cas' eyes flicking between the two of them like they might pull a knife on him. Dean laughs and pulls Cas into a kiss, sliding his arm under the other boy. His hand runs up and down Cas' side, rucking up the worn cotton of the shirt he's wearing—one of Dean's.

Their lips brush together as Dean speaks, voice still a whisper despite the fact that they wouldn't be waking anyone. "Get this shirt off, Cas."

All their parents are off at a high school reunion and Sam's over at Kevin's doing nerd shit. They're completely alone, and maybe that's what's emboldened him to do this sort of thing, but there's still the feeling racing through his veins that at any minute they could be caught. He kind of wishes they could. Cas sits up and pulls the shirt over his head, dropping it behind his back before laying back down on Dean's side. He slings a leg over Dean's and puts the barest amount of pressure into a cautious grind.

Alfie moans and collapses against Dean, his face buried against the other teen's neck. Dean's arms are pinned to the mattress, one under each of his friends' bodies as they sink into him. His left hand goes down the back of Alfie's pajamas, once again groping the blond's ass. Alfie shifts his thigh until Dean can push back up into it and the arm around Cas tightens in response. Cas' mouth opens against Dean's jaw, lips and tongue trailing across his skin until all Dean has is harsh breathing in one ear and soft little sighs in the other. Dean opens his legs wider and starts working himself against the crease of Alfie and Cas' thighs. It's almost enough pressure, but not quite.

Cas whimpers and hooks his leg under Dean's, rolling his hips hard before his entire body tenses and he growls, a shudder wracking his frame. That's all Alfie can take, something almost like a sob muffled against Dean's chest as the head of his cock escapes over the elastic of his pajamas and both his and Dean's stomachs are splashed with come.

It's only as Cas and Alfie lay on top of him panting that he notices they both have an arm wrapped around one another. Cas notices he's still hard first, rolling off so Dean's arm is free. He shoves his hand into his boxers and wraps it around his cock, so close it almost hurts. Alfie shimmies out of his pants awkwardly, still laying mostly on Dean as he undresses. Cas does the same next to them and as if that isn't enough to drive him over the edge, Alfie and Cas both reach out and tug at his boxers until they're down to mid-thigh.

"Oh, _God_, yes!" Dean's back arches of the bed, mouth falling open on a hoarse shout as he comes across his stomach and Alfie's side.

He's as good as dead for the next two minutes, panting and moaning his way through the aftershocks of the biggest orgasm he's had in months. Alfie's kissing the side of his face when he comes to and he opens his eyes in time to see Cas smiling above him. It isn't something soft and affectionate, though. Instead it's mischievous and Dean only has a second to dread what it means before Cas swipes both of their come onto his fingers and sucks them clean.

The noise he and Alfie make at the display is something dying animals probably make when they're shot in the lung with an arrow. Cas chuckles and Alfie yanks him into a kiss. It's both the hottest and filthiest thing Dean's seen and he really wouldn't mind doing this again during the day, when they're all more awake and Cas' devious mind can come up with more awesome shit on the fly.

Bells chime from the clock in the hall, only ringing twice before they stop. Alfie collapses back onto him after the kiss with Cas breaks, nuzzling into his jaw sleepily. Dean hums and strokes at his friend's back idly, ready to go back to sleep. Cas pulls Dean's boxers down the rest of the way before settling in at his other side, threading their fingers together as he sprawls out on his back.

Cas chuckles and Dean can already hear the sleep-drunk in his voice before the words even come. "We're going to be very sticky in the morning."

Alfie giggles and Dean rolls his eyes. The blond bites him gently and his giggle turns to a throaty laugh. "Just means we get to shower."

Dean and Cas take deep breaths and nod at the same time. Thank God everyone's gone for the weekend. Dean really doesn't want to explain weird stains on his sheets to his mom and dad.


End file.
